


Royal Treatment

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of continuation to "Wet Hot Ylissean Summer."  You have since gone back to the Hotrealms resort, but a mistake on your part has left you reluctant to be touched by Chrom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

You winced as you circled your desk in your room, the afternoon sun pouring in from the tall windows.  As a tactician, you had plenty of duties as is, but now, as Chrom's wife and consort to the Exalt of Ylisse, you had even more responsibilities heaped upon you.  Normally, a consort would not have so many of the state's matters in their care, especially one who was not of noble birth and had no rank to speak of.  But you had proven your worth several times over to the people of Ylisse, as the cunning strategist of the Shepherds and right hand of their leader, key in defeating Gangrel and bringing peace to the land.  The court had been convinced that you were up to the task of caring for Ylisse, and you dutifully dealt with all matters that they brought to your attention.  Of course it meant more paperwork and meetings with various nobles whom you struggled to remember the names of, but you wanted to help Ylisse, and you also believed that Chrom should not have to shoulder the burden of being Exalt by himself. 

So although the pile of work awaiting you upon your return from the Hotlands resort had been an eye-widener for you, given your current state you were glad to have something to focus on. 

Chrom had been away for several weeks on a diplomatic visit to Plegia, and during his absence you had been convinced by Lissa to join her, Maribelle, Nowi, Olivia and Tharja for a quick getaway to the Hotlands resort for a girls'-only vacation.  Since you had missed out on doing several of the resort's activities the first time you had been there (though that was not to say you didn't enjoy yourself in other ways), Lissa had been insistent for you to go back with her so that you could have fun together.  And you _did_ have fun, to be fair; it was easier to feel less self-conscious when there were no other men around (though Tharja's constant staring at you in your swimsuit was still a little unnerving), and you loved swimming in the clear blue waters, diving to see the colourful fish and marine life, and playing games on the sand with Lissa and the others. 

You had been so preoccupied with playing that you let an important detail escape you, and now you were paying dearly for it. 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ you thought to yourself, biting your lip as you reviewed a trade proposal between Ylisse and Plegia.  You were not progressing through your workload as fast as you would have liked, your mind stubbornly unable to shake off the more pressing matter bothering you.  You refilled your glass with water from the pitcher the maid had brought in, and took a long sip.

Normally you would have done your work regarding the nation's affairs in the presence of other officials and ministers to consult them, but considering circumstances, you found it best to have some privacy and had chosen to remain in your bedchambers for today.  This allowed you to wear a simple and light long-sleeved gown, far more comfortable than having to endure a heavy and cumbersome dress or your tactician's robe. 

You were so deeply entrenched in your thoughts that you had not even noticed the door to your bedchambers open and close. 

"Careful, my love, if you glare any harder at that paper, you might burn a hole through it," came a familiar voice. 

Your head snapped up and your mood lightened immediately.  "Chrom!" you cried out, blinking in surprise.  "I thought you weren't due to return for another day?" 

Your husband smiled lovingly, a sight that you never tired of seeing.  His face had been the first thing you had ever seen after waking up in that sunny field on the day you met, and now you were intent on making it your last as well. 

"I was, but I so missed you that I concluded matters early and came back as quickly as possible."  His stride was swift and purposeful as he came straight to you and took your lips into a sweet kiss. 

You hummed affectionately into his mouth.  You had missed him greatly as well, of course.  _But if this continues..._   Sure enough, you felt his fingers brush up against your waist and slide upwards as his lips began to press more insistently on yours. 

For a second, you were ready to lose yourself to sensation.  Private time for you and Chrom was rare enough, and his recent absence had your body especially craving his touch.  But when his hands cupped your breasts and began to sneak in through the opening of your gown, the spike of pleasure shocked you back into reality and you quickly pulled away. 

"So did the meeting go well?" you asked casually, smiling and trying to steer Chrom back into less carnal actions.  

Chrom frowned, obviously confused by your abrupt retreat.  "Yes, well enough, all things considered," he answered slowly, trying to figure you out.  "There are still some Gangrel loyalists, and the more zealous and outspoken Grimleal that are in opposition, but there are enough provinces that have voiced a desire for peace." 

"Good, good," you said, a little too quickly as you went to your desk to shuffle through some more papers. 

Chrom kept his eyes on you, his suspicion on the rise as he approached.  You stopped shuffling the papers when you and Chrom both realized that that was all you were doing, and for way too long.  "...Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, of course not." 

Chrom closed the distance between you so that he stood next to you by your desk.  "Kiss me, then." 

Your mouth gaped as your eyes went round.  Hearing your husband say--no, _command_ you to kiss him was delectably thrilling.  You wanted to obey, to kiss him in other places and have him do the same to you, and grab at each other while he buried himself within you, but you couldn't--not right now. 

You inched closer and gave him another kiss, heartfelt and tender, but carefully tailored to be free from lust.  When you separated, Chrom still looked perturbed. 

"You must be tired from your journey," you blurted out, "I'll have the maids draw you a bath, and then we can have lunch afterwards!"  Doing your best to keep cheerful, you started to make your way to the door to call a maid. 

"I know you can do better than that."

You were about to turn back to ask what Chrom meant when his strong, Falchion-wielding hand clamped onto your forearm and spun you back towards him.  You thumped against his chest--that part wasn't too bad--but then he squeezed his arms over your shoulders. 

**"OOOOOOoowwwwwww!!!"**

Your howl of pain instantly caused Chrom to release you, and he stared at you in alarm as you hunched over, cringing, tears springing to your eyes. 

"What--what's wrong!?  Are you hurt?  What happened?"  Chrom, wide-eyed and worried, lowered his face to look into yours, desperate to help.  His hands hovered above your back and shoulders, afraid to touch them as if they were made of the thinnest glass. 

Shame and disappointment at yourself were not quite enough to overwhelm the pain you were feeling right now, though they did come close.  Well, the cat was out of the bag, now.  Defeated, you wordlessly turned around, pulled your long hair forward and lowered your gown as you hissed at the movements to show Chrom the cause of your behaviour. 

You were quite tanned from your visit to the Hotrealms--that much was evident to anyone by seeing your face and arms.  What they didn't see, unless they were among your friends that were at the resort with you, was the bright sunburn that was seared onto your shoulders and upper back.  The small areas of skin that had been covered by your swimsuit were stark white by contrast. 

Chrom inhaled sharply at the sight.  He could practically feel the pain coming through the angry, scarlet skin.  "But--didn't you use any of that sun lotion that Anna gives out?" 

You whimpered as you sat on the edge of your bed, your hand still holding your gown up to cover your chest.  "I did!  But then we were swimming and playing and sunbathing, and I built sandcastles with Nowi and searched for seashells with Lissa, and I forgot to put more on.  By the time I realized it, it was way too late." 

Chrom crouched down to look into your eyes, sympathy and concern etched into his features.  "But why were you trying to hide it from me?  You should have told me right away!" 

"It was embarrassing!  How ridiculous is it that the Shepherd's tactician forgot to put sun lotion on and turned into a lobster!?  Who ever heard of a sunburned Exalt's consort?"  You felt your tears starting to spill over, feeling far more silly at having to say your justification out loud. 

Chrom chuckled lightly, then used his finger to gently wipe your tears away.  Any annoyance he might have felt at you for hiding your injury had evaporated.  "Don't be so ridiculous as to worry about such things.  Everyone is allowed to forget and make mistakes once in a while, even you, my red little love."

You would've gotten annoyed at that last bit if it weren't for the sheer, unencumbered love that was evident in his tone. 

"Come on, lie down on the bed and don't worry about work for today.  I'll have some cooling balm brought in for your skin."

Feeling a bit drained, you complied and moved further onto the bed, laying on your stomach with your gown pulled down to your waist.  You sighed with relief at no longer having to suffer from any friction on your burned skin, and slowly started to relax. 

Your eyes were just starting to close as you felt the cold water drip onto your back. 

"Chrom!?" you gasped, shivering at the feeling.  You were about to push yourself up onto your elbows when your husband's form loomed over you and kept you down.  Using the glass you had on your desk earlier, he slowly poured a trickling waterfall onto your skin, not caring that it spilled over the curves of your body and onto your bed.  The chill was exhilarating and refreshing. 

Once the glass was empty, Chrom tossed it onto a pillow and bent down.  His hair tickled you as it feathered over your back, but you forgot to care about that when he stuck his tongue out and began licking at your skin. 

"Chrom!" you repeated.  You wanted to look at him, but he held you down, with one hand on your upper arm (but carefully avoiding touching any burned parts) while the other ran over your head to move stray locks of hair away from your back. 

His voice came to you as a honeyed whisper.  "I hate seeing you suffer.  This must hurt so much..."  He paused to lick a lazy path from one shoulder to the other, the saliva and water on your skin cooling in the air and making you part your lips. 

"Let me help you take your mind off the pain," he said, moving further back to touch the tip of his tongue right at the base of your spine, dancing a wet, snaking line all the way up to the nape of your neck.  It was such a simple move, yet you could not help but squeak in shocked desire. 

Chrom hooked his fingers into your gown and gave a little tug, and you, taking the hint, lifted your lower body up just enough to let him slide the garment off of you, taking some time to shimmy it from side to side when going over your hips.  You heard a distant flop as the gown hit the floor. 

With your face down, you couldn't really see what your husband was doing, but you definitely felt it, as his tickling hair and slow breaths drifted above your calves and thighs, hands following closely behind.  His palms drew circles over your naked behind, gripping the soft flesh there and pulling up. 

You started to rise again, but again Chrom pushed you back down, while hoisting only your lower body up so that you had your ass and pussy exposed to the air. 

"Ch-Chrom, I..." You stammered as your face flushed with embarrassment.  You had never been in this sort of position before, something so crass and obscene.  You and Chrom had always been on fair grounds.  Having the balance upset with him being so dominant was exciting.  It was pointless to deny that it turned you on anyway, as you could feel the proof already dripping out of you. 

"I missed you," Chrom said thickly, desire overwhelming everything else in his mind.  He shed one article of clothing after another as he ducked down and began lapping your juices up as they overflowed.  "I missed this, too."  You whined as he kissed and licked at the juncture of your thighs, stringing together shudders, hissing breaths and groans with every bit of contact his mouth made on your pussy and clit. 

"Ohhh, Chrom, I... I, I missed youuu!" the last word of your sentence distorted as you felt him sucking on your clit, scrambling your ability to speak.  You so wanted to get out the words, say what was blaring at the front of your mind. 

_I need you in me now._

Perhaps as a testament to how well in sync the two of you were as fellow Shepherds and husband and wife, Chrom, in the next instant, was positioned behind you and held your hips securely as he dove his cock straight into you. 

If your speech was warped before, it was nothing compared to now, when you couldn't even form words properly.  You mewled and scrunched your fists into a white-knuckle grip as you held onto your sanity as much as the sheets, the former being a losing battle as ecstasy took over more and more of you. 

Chrom was faring no better in terms of keeping a level head.  In this new position, he had an unparalleled view of your naked back, and your perfectly rounded ass jiggling each time he slammed into you where your walls squeezed him greedily.  He grunted and turned his head up to the ceiling for a while, as the sight alone was bringing him close to the edge much sooner than he wanted, only to soon look again, as you were too irresistible to ignore. 

The wet squelches and sharp slaps of your bodies became louder, with your voice being the loudest of all, though that was the only thing you _didn't_ hear.  In your position, you could feel Chrom reaching deeper inside, which until now you hadn't thought possible, and his dick hit against new angles that went far beyond intense, to the point that it scared you.

Somehow, your powers of speech had returned just in time to shout out _"Chrom--!!"_ before your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you convulsed in absolute bliss, robbed of any control over yourself.  Seconds later your husband followed you, calling your name in a strangled voice as his fingers dug into your hips as he shot white heat inside of you. 

****

You came to when you felt something cold on your back.  Chrom had gotten a soft, wet cloth and was applying it to your sunburn with the gentlest of touches.  Upon seeing you awake, he smiled and kissed your cheek, then proceeded to apply cooling balm onto your tender skin.  You closed your eyes at how good it felt. 

"There, that will help the burns heal," Chrom said, closing the container and setting it on the night stand once he was done.  "I also told the maids to draw a lukewarm bath for you, and to prepare only the softest silks for you to wear for the next few days." 

You still felt weak, so your smile was slow to form and your voice was thin and hoarse, but you forced out a "thank you." 

Chrom slid into bed beside you and helped you move so that you now rested on top of his chest.  His hand would normally be slung over your shoulders, but right now it barely made contact with you, faintly going over the lines where your swimsuit had been.

"Chrom, that tickles," you giggled quietly, though hardly displeased at the touch.  When he didn't respond, you craned your head up to look at his face.  "What is it?" 

"Nothing, just..." Chrom looked away, his face turning slightly pink.  "I'm glad that you have tan lines this time," he mumbled. 

You had a second of being taken aback before giggling again, snuggling closer into his chest.  "Silly!  It was just girls, remember?  No one else gets to see me like this but you."

Chrom's mouth curled up into a smile, and he kissed you once, twice, three times.  "Let's stay in bed for today." 

Your eyebrow went up--the dedicated and oh-so-serious Chrom wanting a day off?  "But what about all of that work?" you asked, pointing to the papers on your desk.  "I need to finish that." 

A weary look came over Chrom as the reality of your obligations weighed in again.  It quickly made you feel guilty for bringing it up. 

He sighed, then said after a moment, "I'll handle that."  Then, before you could object, "so you stay here and rest.  Take your bath, have something to eat, and drink plenty of water.  Exalt's orders."

You softened, and placed your hand on his chest.  "I suppose I can't disobey, then." 

"No, you can't," he replied with a grin, taking your hand in his and pressing his lips to them.  "And after I'm finished my duties for the day, I'll come back here to... give you further _treatment,_ " his voice lowered an octave with suggestive intent. 

"The Royal treatment," you said amusedly.   You both laughed together until gradually the laughs gave way to tender kisses and private whispers, a quieter respite for the bedchamber's walls until hours later when they would echo with the more raucous sounds of "treatment" once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when I was in San Diego last week for Comic Con, and got my shoulders FRIED after walking around all day in the sun. It wasn't until evening that I saw the damage that had been done. :(
> 
> Lesson here is: reapply your sunscreen now and again, because you'll sweat it off! 
> 
> And now that I'm back from vacation, I look forward to writing more smutty reader-inserts! I spent my flight back scribbling story outlines in a notebook and everything! :D


End file.
